


Why Now?

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May has no chill, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Richard is a dick, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: After years of believing he was dead, Peter is shocked to see that his father is still alive after all these years. Except.......things don't go the way it should.





	Why Now?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by two things.  
> 1\. The cut ending of Amazing Spider-Man 2, to which Peter's father comes back out of nowhere  
> 2\. The episode of Fresh Prince of Bel Air when Will's father comes back but leaves at the end of the episode  
> I know it's a odd combo but it's something I'd like to tell in my own way. I hope you enjoy my first every Marvel fic!

**Why Now?**

  
When Peter went to Stark Towers on a Friday Afternoon, the last thing he expected while working on his suit's tech was his Aunt rushing into the lab he was currently in. Her face looked like she was crying, but the look on her face told Peter she was angry. Really angry. The kind of angry when Peter would do something stupid. This made Peter worried.

"A-A-Aunt May? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" he stuttered out. May let out a long sigh and more tears began to fall. Peter wasted no time to rush towards her and hug her. "May, what's wrong? Please tell me." he said into the hug. She pulled back but the tears were still falling.

"You've doing nothing wrong Peter. But.............there's someone here to see you." she said looking at the door she came in. Peter looked and saw a figure appearing. It was a male who wore a brown coat and baggy trousers with a baseball cap on his head that barely hid his face. The exposed hair was slightly grey, but not too much to show his age. Peter stared at his face for a few seconds as he walked into the lab. Peter, for some reason knew the face, but couldn't remember. The male began to speak.

"Hello son." said the man. Suddenly, Peter felt like he was hit by a truck. Richard Parker. Richard Parker, his own father, assumed dead for years, is standing right in front of him. Peter couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. So many questions came into his head. His heart began to beat faster.

"No. You're not here. You can't be here! YOU CANNOT BE HERE!" shouted Peter at the top of his voice. Richard and May were both taken aback by his sudden outburst. "YOU! CANNOT! BE! HERE!" he shouted again and again. Both adults didn't know what to do.

"Peter let me explain mysel-"

"Oh you got a lot more than explaining yourself Mr Richard Parker!" shouted May interrupting him. Now Peter knew why she was so angry. "You come to me looking for Peter, thinking everything was going to be okay. That just because you're back means everything is going to be fine. But look what you done!" she said pointing at Peter. Peter was no crying himself. Richard felt the guilt run through him and he went to hug Peter.

"Son. I'm sorry. Please let me explain." he said beginning to wrap his arms around Peter. But Peter quickly pulled back and stepped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Peter. The door opened again with Tony Stark walking in.

"The hell is with all this shouting? I'm trying to work on this new suit and you all keep shouting like-" said Tony finally looking at who was in front of him. "Richard. Fucking. Parker. I see Death decided to spit you out." said Tony with a hint of snark in his voice.

"Stark. I see you've been taking care of my son recently. I honestly don't think there was anyone better." said Richard. May began to go red again. The rage in her eyes was enough to scare Tony.

"EXCUSE ME?! EXCUSE ME?! No offense Tony, but Ben and I took care of him for most of his life! When you dropped him off at our home just for the week, we weren't prepared when your plane crashed! But guess what? We made it work! We took care of him. provided for him, got him the school books and clothes for him. And all this time you were alive?! Please explain to me this whole "reason" why you never came back. Because I'm sure all three of us would like to know." May was panting from her outburst, with Tony holding her to keep her up. Richard began to tell his reason.

"Mary and I were supposed to do a mission for the government. I can't give the details. We completed our mission, but we had a lot of dirt on us. So we had to fake our deaths. So that's were the plane crash came in. We settled in an apartment in Mexico since then. We wanted to come back, but things kept us from coming back. That's the truth." Richard sighs. Around him are glares from May and Tony. May was about to open her mouth when Tony butted in.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard. You mean to tell me, that you two cared more about a mission than your own child? Couldn't you have simply said you were done with all of it? No. Because you care about your mission more than your own son." Richard got right to his face in anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK I DON'T LOVE MY SON! I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SEE HIM AND I GET LIP OFF THE TWO OF YOU!" shouted Richard.

"IF YOU LOVED ME WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?!" shouted Peter standing up. The three adults turned to face the teen. "YOU SAID YOU GOT DIRT BUT COULDN'T THERE HAVE BEEN A BETTER WAY THAN FAKING YOUR OWN DEATHS?! I CRIED FOR WEEKS WHEN I FOUND OUT! I CALLED YOUR PHONES CONSISTENTLY IN VAIN HOPE THAT YOU'D PICK UP! I BARELY KEPT UP WITH SCHOOL AND I DIDN'T SPEAK TO ANYONE! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AND THINK IT'S GOING TO BE ALL SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS BUT I DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT DAD!" Peter's breath began to take deep breaths. His voice was horse and his head was pounding. "Ben and Tony were more of a father to me than you. And May was more of a mother than mom." May and Tony were shocked that Peter even said that. Richard stared blankly at his son.

"Peter. Please. Just give us a chance. We can make this right. The three of us can be a family again." Peter looked away from Richard, his angry flowing from him.

"I think we are past chances.......Richard. You and Mary should have made more of an effort if you do love me. You should have came back when I was a kid. Not now. Not when I'm about to finish High School, not when I'm about to go to College, not when I'm about to drive, live on my own, have a serous relationship and many other things I can list off. You two lost your chances. Maybe sometime in the future I can talk to you. But right now, I don't want to see you near me, or my aunt, or Tony." Peter sat down on his chair, wiped out completely. Richard had no words. May walked up to him.

"I think you "son" just told you something. Beat it. Or I'll kick you out myself." Richard took a long look at his son before walking to the lab's exit. He stopped himself before he completely exited the lab.

"It was great to see you son. Good to know you're doing well." With that, Richard left without another word. Tony and May turned to each other and sighed. They knew this wasn't going to be easy. They then turned to Peter who was staring blankly at the door.

"Underoos? You alright?" Peter said nothing. "Come on kiddo, say something."

"I'm fine Mr Stark." lied Peter.

"Honey, you're not fine. We know you're not fine so stop lying." said May rubbing Peter's back. Tony bent down to face him.

"Pete, please speak. We are here for you always." Peter looked up at the two.

"Why now? Why now of all times did he come? There were so many time he could have come and he chooses now to come." Peter started to cough from all the crying. "How come they don't care about me?!" May and Tony both began to hug Peter for dear life. Right now he needed all the comfort he could get.

"Peter, honey. Deep down you know they care. But what they did was wrong. It's up to you if you want to ever forgive them. Whatever happens, I'll be with you like I always have been." May kissed Peter on the cheek and began to wipe the tears rolling down.

"Peter, I know what you're going through. I really do. My father wasn't there for me either. He was more into his work than me. And despite how much he said he loved me, I didn't believe him. But I know your dad does though. But as May said, it's up to you to forgive him." said Tony rubbing his back. Peter began to relax and the crying stopped.

"I know. But right now I don't want anything to do with them. Thank you. I love you both." said Peter embracing the two adults into a hug, to which they returned. When the hug broke, Tony was the first to speak.

"I think we should get some food. My treat. Peter, you pick." said Tony getting up.

"Yeah, you deserve to pick Peter." followed May, smiling.

"I guess Chinese is fine." answered Peter.

"Then Chinese it is!" said Tony beginning to walk out of the lab, followed by May and Peter. Yes Peter knew he wasn't over with what happened just a few minutes ago, but there was one thing he knew for sure. This was his family now. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Comments of any nature are welcomed. And as always I'll see you next time. Cheerio!


End file.
